1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security access control. In particular, this invention relates to an integrated data entry system.
2. Description of Related Art
In many access control applications such as gate access, elevator control, and automatic teller machines (ATM), a keyboard or a card reader is used for access request entry. The user swipes the card through the card reader or enters a personal identification number (PIN) by pressing a series of numbers on the keypad. When the information encoded on the card or the PIN matches the information stored in database, the requested access is allowed.
Such data entry systems have a number of drawbacks. First, the keyboard unit and the card reader are usually separated, resulting in installation difficulties, especially in applications where space is important. Second, the data entry is not highly secure because a bystander may observe the key entry to know the secret PIN. Third, the card reader is not apparent to someone trying to compromise security. Fourth, the encoded information read from the card may be intercepted during transmission, compromising the system security.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology to provide a compact and integrated data entry system that features both a highly secure keyboard and a proximity card reader.